R3V3NG3
by AyokoNiles
Summary: Raven has been shunned from the vaillainous community of Ever After High. What will happen now that the real book has been found and three new dangerous students stir up the tension between the villains of the stories and the Royals/Rebels. Will Raven stick by her friends, or embrace the villain inside her? Love Triangles, deadly vendettas, and power struggles. Plz Read.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I mean, I just had to write this. I had the inspiration at 2 in the morning, lol. If ya'll don't know most of the wonderland characters. ya might wanna research. Because most of em gonna be in this story. I was thinking bout how Briar dropped the book in the well, and it looked like it dropped in Wonderland -ohmygoodnesshelpusall- lol, so here we are. First Chapter of R3V3NG3. You will understand why I put 3's instead of E's later lol. Plz enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1: The Book of Legends**

The sky was unusually cloudy and dark. The wind picking up, the lightening crackling, and the trees and their leaves rustling in the wind. The black cloaked figures walked up the steep grass hill covering their faces from the pounding rain. The grass was dead and the wind was getting stronger. Finally the trio reached the top, revealing a quite large dying oak tree. The tallest of the trio removed her hood, revealing two small antennas and scaley soft greenish skin. The second taallest followed suit, revealing a long mess of black curls, while the shortest removed hers and showed her wild red mane. The trio gasped in fright as lightening cracked through the sky. It never really stormed in Wonderland...but you could be sure it would always do on this day. It was the Red Queen's orders. Oh you must be confused, The Red Queen **IS NOT **the queen of hearts. Though the girls have heard she was very similar to her. On this day, through the looking glass, The Red Queen was sure to order the skies to storm while the White Queen threw a grand party. This only feuled the anger and sorrow in these three girl's hearts.

"Shall we start Jabrina?" The shortest one asked.

"Brandy is Right." The middle stated. "We musn't get caught."

"Calm down Julie." Jabrina stated. "Besides everyone is enjoying the grand party that has been thrown by The White Queen."

"_Jabrina_." Brandy stated nearing tears.

"Fine." Jabrina stated letting her cloak fall, revealing huge bat-like wings.

Julie followed suit, dropping her cloak, revealing wings of her own. Cept these were the wings of a bird and as black as night.

Brandy dropped hers, revealing a long tail with red hair at the end.

The rain pelted down on them, soaking their bodies. Julie wiped her wet locks out of her face as she began singing their mournful ballad.

_**"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves~"**_

Jabrina stepped foward to sing the next lyric.

_**"Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:~"**_

Brandy continued.

_**"All mimsy were the borogoves,**_

_**And the mome raths outgrabe."**_

The trio took a breath as the storm got worse, the wind threatening to blow them away, dead leaves and dirt swirling in their faces, as the lightening cracked with a force this time. The trio continued, now singing in harmony.

"_**Beware the Jabberwock, my son!**_

_**The jaws that bite. The claws that catch!**_

_**Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun~**_

_**The frumious Bandersnatch!"**_

_**"He took his vorpal sword in hand;**_

_**Long time the manxome foe he sought—**_

_**So rested he by the Tumtum tree**_

_**And stood awhile in thought.**__**"**_

_**"**__**And, as in uffish thought he stood,**_

_**The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,**_

_**Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,**_

_**And burbled as it came!**__**"**_

_**"**__**One, two! One, two! And through and through**_

_**The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!**_

_**He left it dead, and with its head**_

_**He went galumphing back.**__**"**_

"_**And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?**_

_**Come to my arms, my beamish boy!**_

_**O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"**_

_**He chortled in his joy.**__**"**_

_**"**__**'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves**_

_**Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:**_

_**All mimsy were the borogoves,**_

_**And the mome raths outgrabe.**__**"**_

All three girls were quite emotional at the end, as the kneeled in front of the dead oak, and placed roses at the the bark.

Julie felt herself draw blood from her tongue, because she was biting it. She could hear the Joyus tunes from the White Castle, and the cackle of the Red queen, even this far out in the forest. "I wish they would all just burn." She stated holding back tears.

"I wish I had a chance to slay that Alice myself." Jabrina stated softly. "_And Wonderland with her! _**Everything **that had to deal with that place! I wish the whole magical world could know our suffering."

Brandy silently prayed as the thunder roared. She happened to look up to see a swirling pink portal forming. "_**Sisters!" **_She cried.

Julie and Jabrina turned to her and followed her gaze to the sky. Their eyes widened as they watched the portal rip open the sky.

_"What in the kingdom?" _Julie asked.

Suddenly their was such a strong crackle of lightening it blinded the girls. Once the light subsided, they rubbed their eyes only to figure out that the portal had vanished.

"What-" Jabrina Began to say, but she was interupted by the slamming of something heavy behind her. The trio turned to see a thick fancy looking book. Julie, the smartest of the three, immediately reconized it, and went to pick it up.

**"The Book of Legends." **Julie stated softly as the thunder roared once again. She watched as the faces of her friends brightened and they sported evil smirks.

_"Then, we shall return it_." Jabrina stated taking the book in her hands, as her and her sisters walked back down the hill. Jabrina stopped for a second to look longingly back at the dying Oak tree. "For you dad." She stated.

_**A/n: I Hope that got cha interested. Please Review. Reviews are like steroids to authors XD. BTW Happy belated New Year.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Real Book Is Returned**

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

The sun shined through the class of Home Evilnomics. Sadly the curtains were quickly closed by Madame Yaga. At the moment she was teaching us the meaning of fear, and how to use it to our advantage. But I wasn't really listening. To tell the truth, i've been stressed out like crazy. Ever since it was revealed the Book of Legends was missing, My mind's been in a haze. I know the vision I saw was fake, but how do I know that really won't happen if I don't sign. I wanna be mysekf without anyone judging me, no stereotypes, and for once in my life, do something I really want. Choose my own destiny. But is it really worth it, if all the people I care about suffer? And to top it all off, I found out that it was _**my own mother**_ who stole the book! I sighed as the bell rung, signaling it was time for lunch.

"Okay class." Madame Yaga stated as we gathered our things. "Don't forget, you are to turn in your essays about **"The Meaning of Fear" **to you by the end of this week."

"Yes Madame." We all stated.

As I gathered my things, I felt the cold stares of my fellow villain classmates. The villains of the school usually didn't hang out in the hallways like normal or eat in the cafeteria. They had they're own secret spots. Apparently me not signing the book..._yea_...it impacted the Royal/Rebel status-quo, but I had no idea how it impacted the vaillains of the school. Ever since, they've been glaring at me, shunning me, and saying that I was a Royal wannabe. I rolled my eyes. Even though they were all being ridiculous, it still hurt. It made me even more confused. I am in _no way shape or form_ ashamed of my family or what they did in the past. _**Am I?**_

"Hey Raven." A voice stated.

I turned to see Coral Witch staring at me. She was one of the only villains that still respected me. Well, somewhat.

"What's up?" I asked.

Coral smirked. "Just thought I would let you know." She stated pointing to the far corner of the room. "_Someone's _got their eye on you."

"What?" I asked turing to see that she was right. There was a guy staring at me. He had chilling long black hair, hazel eyes, sand colored skin, and...is that a goatee? The thing that stood out most was the golden pendant on his lether jacket. It was shaped like a king cobra. He was surrounded by a group of dark looking kids who were glaring at me. _**Great**_~.

I heard Coral laugh and walk out of the classroom. I sighed and went back to gathering my stuff. When I was done, I turned around to find the guy from before right in front of me. Something clicked in my head. This guy had to be a sorcerer. He could use magic, like I could. And from the looks of it, he was preety good at it too. I cleared my throat.

The guy laughed, and stepped out of my way. "After you." He stated.

I nodded my head, and walked out the classroom as quick as my legs could take me.

"Wow!" Came a hyper voice that I've known all my life. " You're movin like the _bandersnatch_. What's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed, the hairs on my back still tingling. "_He is_." I stated.

Maddie looked back and from her facial expression she saw him too. She turned her attention back to me. "Why is Jeff Cobra following you?" She asked.

"You know him?" I asked.

Maddie frowned. I was surprised. I didn't even think her mouth was capable of that. She stopped walking. "His Father is Jafar." She stated.

"_As in the all powerful sorcerer cursed to live eternity as a genie_?" I asked.

"Yup." Maddie stated.

I looked back, only to see that Jeff had dissapeared. Fro some reason, I had a _really _bad feeling. For one, Maddie _ACTUALLY _**FROWNED**. That's a bad omen if I've ever seen one.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As Raven and Maddie made their way to lunch, the air in the halls chilled. Littlle did Raven know, she was right to be worried. Right down the hallway in the Headmaster's office, were three very dangerous girls who were returning a very important missing item fom the school. The sun shone brightly in the office as Headmaster Grimm held the book up high in joy. He sighed in happiness as he turned to the three girls, who were sitting in the darkest corner of the office. Giles took the book from his brother and turned to the three girls as well. Since the lifting of his curse, he had become a teacher at the school.

"Where ever did you find it?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Beyond Wonderland through the looking glass." The tallest one stated.

"It's where we live." The shortest one stated softly.

"_**Through the looking glass**_?" Giles asked. He looked at the three girls and something clicked. "I see." He said smiling. "_**THEY **_are your parents."

"Yes." The second tallest answered.

"Well you're welcome to stay and learn here." Headmaster Grimm stated happily.

The three girls smirked.

Giles looked at them, he knew that the return of the book was going to change things...but something told him the return was just the beginning. Like how a solidier feels before all out war starts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the people who followed and favorited.**_

_**MeghanChase- Thanks for reviewing and the compliment. Muchas Gracias. Im happy you like my story.**_

_**Happy MLK day XD.**_

**Chapter 3: A Royally Rebellious Love Triangle?**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

It was lunch time for the students at Ever After High. The students were piling in the castleteria, moving to their regular tables, and going to the luch lines. Talking cheerfully about their day, or upcoming events. However, One student was sitting alone at a back table, glaring at another.

Lizzie Hearts chewed angrily on her salad as she watched Cherise Hood join the guys table. Ever since the Thronecoming Game, the guys appreciated her more and became friends with her. Lizzie growled to herself as she watched Cherise sit by Daring. As she laughed at something he said, Lizzie recalled Thronecoming. After the announcing of the Thronecoming Queen, she thought she could sneak a dance with Daring. It had been so long since their last date. Only to find him dancing too closely with Charise. She figured it was a curtesy dance, so she waited. But they ended up dancing together _**all night**_! Lizzie growled under her breath again.

Unknown to Lizzie, another Princess with a smilar problem, was staring a Daring and Cherise too. Holly O' Hair chewed on her hair as she grumbled to herself. Her twin sister Poppy O' Hair laughed in amusement.

"What's up with you~?" Poppy asked laughing.

"Do you think they're dating?" Holly asked, still keeping her attention on the table across the cafeteria.

"Who?" Poppy asked as she ate her burger.

"_**Daring and Cherise**_!" Holly whispered yelled.

Poppy chocked on her food and started to laugh.

"It's _not _funny!" Holly whined.

After a beat Poppy recovered and lifted up her index finger. "_Yes it is._" She stated starting to laugh again.

Holly humphed and crossed her arms as Poppy fell to the floor holding her sides.

As the two sisters playfully bickered, on another side of the castleteria was yet another princess, who was talking to her Best Friend in the lunch line.

"I mean what's the _deal _with predetermined princes anyway?" Briar Beauty asked as she put some past on her plate.

"Well I think it's wonderful." Apple White Stated as she did the same. "I mean, we don't have to go through all the drama of crushing and stuff like that."

"I guess you have a point." Briar replied as they moved foward and she put a chocolate wafer on her plate. "Not like you need one, _having a guy like __**Daring **__on your arm_~."

Apple laughed in delight until someone tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at Daring. It was then Apple turned around to see Daring kissing Cherise.

While Apple was crushed Maybelle Thorn laughed at her misery and walked away to go to the pub. Apparently, unkowingly to these four girls, their lovely friend who always gets things just right caught everything.

"_What a Juicy Story_!" Blondylockes exlaimed as she skipped down the hallway to edit her footage for her next web cast. She'd had to get Cupid in on this.

In another part of the Castleteria, Raven Queen watched the scene in shock as Cherise pushed Daring away and ran out the Cafeteria. By the looks of it, Daring and the gus were about to start a search party for her.

"_I'll _stall the guys, _you _find Cherise." Maddie stated as she pulled out a deck of cards and marched up to the boys. Cherise had told Maddie her Big Bad Secret last week. Raven quickly ran to the forest. After a few minutes of searching, she heard the bark of a dog. Following the sound, Raven soon came upon a curled up Cherise. Carmine was rubbing against her arms, trying to cheer her up. Knowing saying anything would probably result in the opposite effect, Raven just sat down beide the halfa and pulled her into a hug. But. Unknown to the two..._Blondes work fast~._

_{Opening them to Blondie's Mirrorcast}_

"Hello Ever After!" Blondie exclaimed. "Have I got some spellbinding news! Ever After's first _**Royally Rebellious Love Triangle!"**_

The screen showed footage of Jealous Lizzie, Grumbling Holly, Cherise and Daring kissing, and Crushed Apple.

"What will happen?" Blondie asked excitedly.

In the Shadows of the hall, Lizzie stood frowning. "Sometimes that girl just needs to be slapped." She stated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: OppsieDasi- Sorry it will be spelled correctly form now on, lol. Arinum A.- lol I have never heard that expression lol. I'm happy you laughed.**_

**Chapter 4: New Students **

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Jabrina and her sisters looked around the spacious dorm room. Since they had found the book, and their family tree, they were allowed to bunk as three. The room was deadly cold. Just the way the girls liked it. The windows were covered with black curtains, sheilding them from the sun's rays. Julie noticed that there was a tree in the room and promptly claimed it. Flying up and perching on the tallest branch. Brandy took the bed to the right. Proceeding to slice off its legs and roof. The bed was now on the floor. Jabrina rolled her eyes and took the bed to the right. She had never slept in a bed with a roof before. Or an _actual _bed for that matter. She set her lone suitcase down in the middle and went to look out the window. When she opened the curtains, she was met with the blinding sun and the smiling faces of the Royals and the Rebels. She caught a few snipits of their conversation, since their room wasn't high up like the other students. Actuallly they were only on the second floor. Most of the talk was about her, Julie, and Brandy. Apparently the Headmaster had scheduled the daughter of the girl and those three bears to do a Mirrorcast about the return of the book and the new students who found it. Then after that she did some digging about a love triangle in the school with the help of C.A Cupid. Julie was absolutely fascinated to learn that there was a myth at this school as well.

Brandy joined her at the window. "So how are we going to do this?" She asked.

Jabrina sighed. What _**WAS **_the best way to throw this school into turmoil? "I don't know." She stated.

Julie laughed. "_That's a first_." She laughed.

"_**Says the know-it-all." **_Jabrina retorted.

"_What_?" Julie stated cockily.

Jabrina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we can use all the talk about signing or not signing." Brandy suggested.

Jabrina considered it. Apparently on Legacy day, The daughter of the Evil Queen, someone she idolized (_The Queen_. **Not **her daughter), refused to sign the book, and basically said 'Fuck tradition." Jabrina smiled at that thought. After she refused to sign, The headmaster apparently tricked her into believing smething terrible will happen to everyone if she didn't sign, causing her to stated that she would sign. But, then the daughter of Pinocchio revealed to everyone that the book was a fake. Pissing off the headmaster and throwing Ever After into chaos. Apparently after realizing the reality of sleeping for a hundred years, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty now proudly refused to sign, and The daughter of the Evil Queen, angry at the headmaster for tricking her, refused to even think about it. With all this Royal/Rebel stuff going on, they were **begging **them to start a real rebellion. Brandy was on to something.

"We probably can't trick the Rebels and Royals. Specially the Rebels. I mean they're called "**REBELS**" _for a reason_. They are very strong willed and they don't wanna be pushed around anymore. Gotta say...I _admire _that quality." Jabrina replied. "**But**. We _can _use Raven Queen. Not only is she one of the main faces of the Rebels, she's also the Thronecoming Queen, all around nice person, and trustworthy. They're are many of the Rebels secrets she has been trusted with. AND she's been shunned by the villainous community of Ever After High, and Most Royals fear and stereotype her. I can manipulate her fear and in turn have her manipulate others. And not only that, if she decides that she really wants to follow in her mother's footsteps, with her popularity, she can be a great ally."

"_Adding _to your _genius_." Julie stated sarcastically causing Jabrina to roll her eyes. "Why don't we manipulate the villains too? They and the Rebels have a similar thing in common. Both parties are sick of it. Sick of the stereotypes, sick of hiding, sick of being ignored or riduculed, This school is practically on the verge of a full on Rebel/Villain riot! If we push, their dormant feelings and the way the headmaster and the Royals treat them will do the rest."

"The only question is..." Brandy stated. "_**Who **__do we push __**first**_."

"For this to work we need Eight people on our side immediately." Julie stated. "Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, and Cerise Hood. The three main faces of the Rebels. Jeff Cobra, Maybelle Thorn, Isis Queen and Coral Witch. The Four main faces of the villains. And Poppy O' Hair, the fairytale that _refuses _to take a side."

"Agreed." Jabrina stated.

"Also it wouldn't hurt to make a friend out if C.A Cupid and Kitty Cheshire either." Brandy stated. "C.A. Cupid is basically a Celebrity Hostess, and Kitty can get _any _information we need quickly and without getting caught. And also the daughter of Cinderella and the son of the Huntsman. They're pratically the main couple of the school."

Jabrina smirked. Before arriving here, The girls tricked the headmaster into giving them a short biography of all the students in Ever After High, saying that they didn;t want to go in blind.

"If we control those twelve people. We basically got the Villains and the Rebels." Julie stated. "First we get them to completely destroy the Royals-"

"**And that's all**." Jabrina stated.

"_What_?" Julie asked.

"The Royals and the people who side with them are our enemy." Jabrina ecplained. "And I just noticed, the Rebels and the Villains are just like us. The Royals only care about us until the end of the story. While _they're _living a happy life, _we _get slain, locked up, tooken away from our families and loved ones, and shunned. All because we were the person we were born to be. _I think it's time the Royals got a taste of their own Medicine."_

The three girls took a deep breath.

Away from the scheming friends and across the land that was ever after, a two story blue house was shown. If you were outside, you could hear the yelling coming from inside it. The loudest voice belonged to Alice. Yes. **THE **Alice. At the moment she was dealing with her stubborn daughter Alicia Blue, who _refused _to step a foot in Ever After High.

"But mother I've told you time and time again that I _**do not **_want to be the next Alice!" Alicia shouted, her strong british accent echoing off the walls. "Give it to Alexa!"

Alexa Blue was Alicia's little sister. She was a carefree child and spoiled rotten, while Alicia had to deal with all the strict lessons in manners and literature. Speech lessons, dance lessons, history lessons, geography lesson, caligraphy lessons, astronomy lessons, piano lessons, Chess lessons, Fencing lessons, The art of the fan, math lessons, and Alicia was _sick _of it. She wanted to be her own person, and she definately didn't want to go prancing around a place as crazy as wonderland. Don't get her wrong, she was close friend's with Lizzie Hearts, but Wonderland was as crazy as they come and she **DID NOT **wanna deal with stuck up flowers, drinks that make you grow, grumpy catepillars, or cocky felines!

"_Who said you have a choice_?" Alice asked, showing off her strong british accent as well. "You are my first born and its your destiny!"

"I **DON'T **want it!" Alicia yelled.

**"You have no choice!" **Alice yelled. "You will attend Ever After High _whether you like it or not!"_

"**I DO NOT!" **Alicia yelled back as she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

Away from the disfuctional Blue family and back to school, the headmaster and his brother were welcoming two more new students. The first was a tall female, with long brown curls, a golden tiara, and a golden gown to match with it. Her eyes were a beautiful sea blue and she had tanned skin. The second was an evil looking male with greyish skin and ebony hair. He was wearing a red business suit.

"Anna Memory and Grigori Deville." The Headmaster stated. "Welcome to Ever After High."

Anna curstied in thanks, but looked warily at her new classmate. Despite her obvious fear, she couldn't wait to see her childhood friend Briar Beauty. Her and Briar had become quick friends seeing how Anna was destined to lose all her memory and Briar was cursed to sleep for a hundred years.

Grigori was excited too. He couldn't wait to meet his fellow villaind and his longtime friend Jeff Cobra. They had known eachother since they were children. And he couldn't think of a better way to start off his freshman year than make Anna's horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I read le comments...ya'll really liked that last sentence Lizzie said lol. Wow~.**_

_**IlsaTheIcePrincess- Luv that movie btw. Thanks for reviewing and Lizzie Rocks XD **_

**Chapter 5: A Plan In Motion, The Tension Starts. **

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Deep in the dark forest, Cherise Hood was resting on carmine as the wolf looked at her in concern. Ever since Blondie's Mirrorcast, the girl hadn't been out of her room cept to come here and lie in silence with him. It was then she heard soft sobbing. Cherise stood up and followed the sound to find a girl with short jet black hair, soft green scales, big bat-like wings, red eyes, Two antenna, and in a long black dress. If Cherise remembered correctly, this girl was Jabrina Wocky. Daughter of the Jabberwocky. She was curled in a ball, her back against the bark of a tree, sitting in the grass. Cherise sat down beside the girl. She could swear she saw her flinch.

"_Rough first day_?" Cherise asked.

The girl lifted up her head to look at Cherise. "That's an _**understatement**_." She stated going back to crying.

Cheris rubbed her on the back. "It'll get better." She stated. "It won't be easy, but it'll get better."

"Easy for you to say." Jabrina stated, holding back sobs. "You're father's not the Jabberwocky. Do you know how it _feels _to have a power that instanly instills fear into the people you talk to? _**And **_to have _no control _of it? I've been pelted with all the basic food groups and have scarred half the students for life without even trying. And all I was trying to do was be friendly."

Cherise gave the girl a sad smile. "No, I don't know what that's like." She stated. "But _believe _me when I tell you _I get _the '**Father**' part."

Jabrina lifted her head and gave Cherise a weak smile. "And the royals don't make it any easier." She stated. "They think our feelings are toys and believe what they state is justified and 100% the truth."

Cherise nodded her head in understanding. Her mind flashing back to when Daring kissed her.

"And not only that." Jabrina stated. "They even turn on friends for dumb things. For example on my way here I saw the daughter of Snow White chewing off on the daughter of the Queen of Hearts."

"_What_?" Cherise asked.

"Go see for yourself." Jabrina sniffled. Cherise did just that, after a few minutes Jabrina smirked.

Julie and Brandy came out of the shadows.

"_**That **_was worthy of an award." Julie stated sarcastically as she slowly clapped.

"You think she fell for it?" Brandy aked.

"Oh she fell for it." Jabrina stated getting up. But something was bugging her. It was what Cherise said about her understanding the feeling of being judged because of who your father was.

"You okay?" Julie asked.

Jabrina snapped back to attention. "Yeah, i'm fine." She lied. "Let's go."

With that said, the three friends left the dark forest, leaving the silence behind them.

However on the other side of the campus, things were _**much **_more louder.

At the moment Apple was in full confrontation with Lizzie. The porcelain female was hurt that one of her best friends forever after had gone behind her back and was crushing on her destined prince. Since she couldn't find Holly or Cherise, she settled on Lizzie. At the moment her mascara was running and she was yelling at the heart themed royal.

"How _could _you?" Apple asked.

For most of the lecture Lizzie was silent. She really did care for Apple, but how could she tell her she had a thing for Daring? They are destined to get **MARRIED**. Lizzie knew she couldn't possibly end up with him but she couldn't help liking him. At least she didn't openly persue him and completely ignore Apple's feelings. It was then something clicked in Lizzie's head as Apple switched the conversation to how important following their destinies were. She watched as Apple brokedown.

"You're becoming a Rebel in front of my eyes." Apple sobbed.

Lizzie snapped. "Apple, _do you even like _Daring?" She asked.

Apple brought her tear stained face fron her hands and looked at Lizzie confused. "What?" She asked.

"_**Do. You. Even. Like. Daring**_?" Lizzie asked slowly.

"He's a friend and and great person-"

"_I didn't ask if he was a great person._" Lizzie stated. "_I asked _if you even _liked _him."

"In Royal marriages a Queen needs only the King's trust and company." Apple stated, reciting the rules of Royal life her mother always told her.

Lizzie looked appalled.

"Lizzie if we don't follow our destinies we could all go poof." Apple stated. "You're not destined to marry a prince like Daring and you know that. I don't want you to become a Rebel and disregard the safety of the people of Ever After with your selfish wishes."

Ashlynn, who was part of Lizzie and Apple's circle of friends who had surrounded them, gasped. She stepped in between Aplle and Lizzie. "So you think its _selfish _that I want to be with someone I love and not someone who was chosen for me?" She asked.

"I didn't mean it that way Ash." Apple stated. "Love is a _beautiful _thing, hearts and flowers, and having a person love you back is amazing, but is it really _worth _risking the chance of dissapearing forever? Of _All _of us disppearing forever?"

"_**If that's how you view love then I pity you Apple.**_" A voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Cherise.

Unknown to the group, other students were starting to crowd them to see what would happen next. Even Blondie and Cupid were in on the action. They were broadcasting the whole thing on their Mirrorcast.

"_Pity _me?" Apple asked. "I'm just worried about all my friends. If we all dis-"

"So you'd rather us spend forever after _unhappy and miserable_ than _happy and risking _that chance?" Ashlynn asked.

"_Is it really all that __**bad**__?_" Apple asked.

Suddenly Cherise appeared in front of her face. "_Newsflash _Apple." She stated. "Half the kids in this school barely get to see their parents, some don't even know their parents, and some are totally alone in the world. If I had a chance to- If _they _had a chance to spend their lives with the ones they love and risk being erased from exsistence, **they would take it**. Not being able to be with someone you care _so~ _much about is a _painful _and _lonely _experience that **no one **deserves. _But you wouldn't know that would you? _All **you **care about is your Happy Ever After. Despite what you say about being worried about us, you're only worried that you won't be able to become the queen you've been told since birth that you're gonna be. Have you ever even _thought _what would _happen _to Raven if she signs the book? Yeah its _all good _on your end: _taking a little bite out of an poison apple, and being asleep for a week. Then after marrying a prince and becoming Ever After's Sweet Heart_. **But Raven**? What do you think will happen after she tries to _poison _you, huh? _Briar_: **Your best friend**, has to miss out on life for a hundred years. Not see her friends, fall in love, experience life, and when she voiced that to you, your response was "_We all have our part to play_." **Newsflash **Apple. _There wouldn't be a happily ever after for you if it wasn't __**FOR **__Raven_. _You weren't even phased by the fact __**that your best friend would disappear for a hundred years! **_But you don't care! _**Most of you Royals don't care **_what happens to the other side after you get your happily ever after! While the other side is ridiculed, locked away, and shunned. Do you really believe that they **LIKE **that?! You keep calling _US _selfish? In my eyes _**YOU **_are the most selfish person in this school Apple White."

Apple was left speechless as Cherise took Lizzie and Ashlynn by the arm and lead them away from prying eyes. 

Duchess Swan watched the events in interest. What really hit her though was what Cheirse and Ashlynn stated about taking a chance on love. She bit her lip and walked slowly back to her lake. Her thoughts wandered to Sparrow. Since the True Hearts Dance, he had totally stopped hanging out with her. Not that Duchess blamed him, But it still hurt. It mostly hurt because Sparrow was her only friend in the school and she ran him away. She found herself thinking of how she always told him to stop playing his racket, criticizing his outfits, and making fun of his hunting skills. Now that she thought about it, She couldn't remember one nice thing she's said to Sparrow since they met.

Duchess sighed. "I'm a horrible person." She stated, suddenly realizing all the stuff she's done to her fellow classmates. No wonder she hadn't made any friends other than Sparrow. Save Humphrey, but he was just being nice. Duchess humphed. From now on, she would try to be nicer to her classmates, and actually make some friends. And with a little hard work, maybe Sparrow would forgive her. She didn't need him to be friends with her, she just didn't like the thought of him being mad and completely erasing her exsistence from his heart. _**Pfft**_, if she was even in it, of course. Duchess gave a weak smile to herself and continued to her lake.

Suddenly she heard the laughter of guys. She knew that laughter anywhere, it was Sparrow and his Merry Men. She quickly turned herself into a swan and hid in bush. She peeked through the leaves and saw Sparrow smiling. Not the cocky smile he always sported, but a...genuine smile. One she had never had the honor of seeing. He looked absolutely dashing. It was then the high pitched laughter of a very familiar voice crushed Duchess' spirits. She turned to see Odelia Bird, the daughter of Odeal. She watched as Odelia laughed and talked to Sparrow with an ease and kindness that Duchess never did. And in return Odelia got to see that smile. The one Duchess never earned. Duchess ran from the scene all the way to her lake. She rested her swan body in the center and cursed her cruelness and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey hey ppl, sorry i took so long, chap 9 went a few ways...yea~~...well! heres your new chapter! I plan to update evry two or three days if life decides to be my friend for once in my years, lol, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**OppsieDasi- I'm sorry, I got it now. Should be spelled correctly lol. Enjoy the chapter XD**_

_**GeminiQueenRocks- Thank you XD**_

_**Tanner. Browning. 10- Apple was shocked all right...smh...I wouldnt say shes late, but she did mess up. And I agree, only time will tell. I dont even know whats gonna happen next, till my fingers hit the keyboard lolololol. Thanks for reading XD**_

_**Drakonpie250- Thank You~~~ :) Here's your update XD**_

**Chapter 6: Duchess Has A Change In Heart?**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

It was a lazy and beautiful saturday. It was raining outside as Duchess walked thorugh the halls of the dorm. The rain hitting the windows the only sound she was graced with. Since it was raining, everyone was basically chilling in their rooms. Duchess gave a hopeful sigh as she clutched the basket of assorted gift wrapped candies and trinkets to her chest. First Stop: Ashlynn Ella. She shyly knocked on the door.

When Ashlynn opened it, she quickly tried to close it, noticing it was Duchess.

"Wait." Duchess Cried as Ashlynn slammed the door. "Ashlynn, _please_." She begged.

Duchess heard the shoe-obsessed girl sigh, and soon enough, she opened her door.

"**What **Duchess?" Ashlynn asked wary.

"I'm sorry." Duchees stated.

"_Wait, __**what**__?" _Ashlynn asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

Duchess rolled her eyes. "I _said _I was sorry." The Swan Princess repeated. "Here."

Ashlynn's eyes widened as Duchess offered her a piece of candy and a pair of shoes from the basket she was carrying. Ashlynn gratefully took them, but she was curious. "Why?" She asked.

Duchess sighed. "I...just realized I had to get my act together. Yesterday...reality gave me a _really _good knock on the head." She stated as she walked away.

A few hours later, around lunch time, Ashlynn joined her friends in the lunch line. "Hey guys, did Duchess come visit you yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah." Raven stated. "I was surprised when it was actually to apologize."

"It was so _wierd_." Cherise stated as the lunch lady place a juicy steak on her plate. "_**I truly thought the world was coming to an end."**_

The girls giggled at Cherise's statement.

Cedar Wood chuckled at her roommate. "_She's not kidding_." She stated. "After Duchess apologized, Cherise hid under her bed and called the police, _**and **_the ambulance"

The girls busted out laughing.

"So _**THAT's **_why I saw strobelights in our tower." Came the teasing voice of Poppy O' Hair. "Holly completely freaked out and hid in her hair."

"_Her hair_?" Cedar asked.

"_**HER HAIR." **_Poppy confirmed.

"Where's Holly anyway?" Cherise asked truly concerned about the long haired princess.

"Well..." Poppy stated with a giggle. "Since Duchess _apologized _to us yesterday and gave us truffles..._**still hiding in her hair**_."

The girls busted out laughing once again.

"But Seriously." Ashlynn stated. "Why the change of heart?"

"Well this might have absolutely _nothing _to do with it." Came the voice of Cupid. "But I saw her running from the Enchanted Forest to her lake yesterday. She was in tears."

Cherise humphed, growled, and took her tray angrily to their lunch table. Cupid sighed. Everyone was still kind of mad at her for the whole Love Triangle Mirrorcast.

"Really?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why though." Cupid stated.

Suddenly there was loud shouting and the sound of a tray hitting the floor. The girls turned around to see Duchess arguing with Sparrow.

_**"And why should I forgive you?!" **_Sparrow yelled. The girls had never seen him so serious and angry before. **"You think saying sorry and giving me useless trinkets will bribe me?!"**

Cupid watched as Duchess' face turned red in anger. Despite that, she could still see the hurt on the Swan Princess' face.

"**I didn't say you had to forgive me!**" Duchess Shouted. "**Just acknowledge the fact that I apologized, **_**AND I WASN'T TRYING TO BRIBE YOU!"**_

_**"Oh yeah?!" **_Sparrow asked. "**I don't even wanna **_**acknowledge **_**your exsistence Duchess!"**

While they were shouting, Cupid ears picked up on a squeaky laugh. She turned to see a girl who looked like Duchess' evil twin. She had dark black hair, red eyes, and wore a simple red and black sundress.

"Who's that?" Cupid asked pointing to the girl.

Raven followed Cupid's finger. "Oh that's Odelia Bird, daughter of Odile." She informed. "Why?"

"Because I think she's the reason for Duchess' sudden change of heart." Cupid stated.

**"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" **Duchess screamed as she stormed out of the castleteria.

The castleteria was quiet for the remainder of the lunch hour.

In the corner of the castleteria Jabrina was intrigued.

_"Can we use that?" _Brandy asked laughing.

**"Oh **_**hell **_**yes." **Jabrina stated smiling.

_**A/N: Please, PLEASE, PLEASE~~~~~~~~ Review, I luv~~~ reviews. Oh and just so ya'll know. There will be a poll commin up soon for this fic, and ya'll will vote for something I absolutely cant tell you. Well Good Morrow and good wishes! Till we meet again XD.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm sorry lol,i hav some issues. It should be spelled right now, goodness lol. And OppsieDasi...your gonna stop today XD I finally got it right! :) ...**_

_**I hope**_

**Chapter 7: Apple's new love interest**

It was unusually stormy in Ever After. At the moment the students were in their dorms or regular hangouts. A happy shriek was heard through the halls. The source being Blondielockes as she read a certain fan letter. The bear-themed critic grabbed all her things and ran out of the studio.

Away from _that_...

In the female dorms of ever after, and down the hall, Raven Queen was facing a problem of her own. And it's name was Jeff Cobra. Everytime she looked out her window, down at the courtyard, he would be leaning against a tree and would wave. When she mentioned it to Maddie, she frowned. _**Again**_. And clearly told her to stay away from him, that he was dangerous. Raven sighed and put her hand on her heart. She looked out her window again. Sure enough, Jeff was there, showing her his famous evil smirk. Raven quickly backed away from the window.

"What's going on?" Came Apple White's voice.

Raven shrieked and slammed her back against the wall. After seeing who it was, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Whoa." Apple stated walking towards Raven and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"_Nothing_." Raven stated quickly blocking the window.

"What were you staring at?" Apple asked suspicious as she tried to look around Raven.

"_Staring_?" Raven asked laughing nervously. "**Me**? _No_~ i'm not staring."

Raven bolted out the room.

"Hmm." Apple wondered as she went to the window. When she looked out it, she couldn't find it in herself to guess what Raven was staring at. She heard laughter and turned her head towards the source, only to find the younger brother of her future husband. Apple humphed. Well, at least she thoght future husband. She watched as Dexter laughed at something Sparrow Hood was reading. Telling from his facial expression, he was trying to be serious, and only having the opposite effect. Apple watched as Daring jumped down from the tree they were hanging by and playfully ruffled his little brothers hair. Apple sighed, her thoughts going back to the lecture Cerise ( _**- note the name lol**_) gave her the other day. Apple frowned. It wasn't like she was using Daring. But her thoughts kept going back to Lizzie's question. '_Do you even like Daring_?' the question echoing in her head. _Did _she like Daring? Apple started to look at the good points of Daring. He was Handsome, very popular, a good student, and a good friend. Suddenly it clicked it Apple's head that she wasn't emotionally _**OR **_physically attracted to Daring. She sighed once again as she watched the Charming brothers joke around.

It was then she noticed Dexter's smile. It wasn't as bright or perfect as Daring's but it was a cute shy smile. A smile that was genuine and honest. Suddenly Apple snapped her fingers, her story said she had to marry Prince Charming. **BUT **it didn't specify which one. Apple giggled to herself as she watched Sparrow get fustrated and throw whatever he was reading at Daring's head. She sighed happily, skipping out of her dorm room, to go find Cupid.

Who she _conviently _and _suspiciously _found looking out of one of the hall windows swooning.

"_Um_, Cupid?" Apple state, startling the myth.

"**Oh**! _Apple_~. Hey." Cupid stated nervously. "What's up."

Apple immediately forgot Cupid's suspicious behaviour and beamed. "Oh Cupid, Cerise was right about me yesterday." Apple stated sadly. "I did Daring an unjustice by treating him like a Trophy. Lizzie was right, I didn't like him. I realized you shouldn't like a person for just their looks and status."

Cupid beamed annd hugged Apple. "Good for you Apple." She stated.

"And not only that, I looked in my heart, and found the guy that I really like." Apple stated.

Cupid squealed. "See, isn't love great?!" She exclaimed. "Now _spill_~."

**"DEXTER CHARMING!" **Apple squealed happily, before skipping down the hallway.

_"Say __**what **__now~?" _Cupid asked, now terrified of the next few hours of the school day.

_**A/N: Well that was short. Its weird writing short chapters lol...Anyway, hope you enjoyed that weirdness.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Yay! I'm at the part I really wanted to be at XDXDXDXDXDXDXD! The polls are up! You will totally understand by the end of this chapter.**_

_**Dash&Crash- lol don't cry dude. Dex and Raven will be together, though for Apple, I can tell you...this ain't a lil crush lol. Thanks for reading, Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**DrakonPie250- Thank you XD, It was a hard process for some reason only the people upstairs know lol**_

_**The FanFiction Panda- Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Saturn's Moon- It's spelled correctly now lol and thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8: Lockes of Hair?**

Away from the absolute mega mondo ultimate disaster waiting to happen, down the hall- another absolute mega mondo ultimate disaster waiting to happen was taking place. Blondie was trying to convince the HeadMaster to let her**, C.A. **Cupid, and Melody Piper host a brand new show named "_**SweetHeart**_", that included locks of hair and poems. A game that she believed would bring the school together. Especially the female population.

Giles laughed merrily and became very fond of the idea. "Oh _come _brother." Giles stated. "It sounds fun. lus it's the best way to take the students mind of the drama thats been going on lately. Plus the prize would probably bring good things for the school."

Milton Grimm sighed. He knew his brother was right. Maybe Blondie's idea wasn't so bad. "Fine." He gave in, causing Blondie to squeal and Giles to clap in joy. "Please, Miss Lockes, explain the game to us again."

"Well." Blondie stated. "It's simple really. This will be broadcasted. The girls will volunteer to participate and Melody, Cupid, and I will choose based on grades."

The two brothers smiled at this

."Only twenty girls can participate." Blondie continued. "**First **I get all the girls to discreetly write the name of the person they like and put it in a box. Me, Cupid, and Melody will count to see the top ten most liked boys on the campus. **Second **I get all the girls to discreetly write a poem about the boy they like, put the boy's name on the back, and put it in another box. I'll explain that later. The game has three rounds. **First round, **each girl has to gain a lock of hair from each guy on the top ten list. One lock of hair equals a hundred points each. Based on whos hair is the hardest to get, theirs will be worth three thousand points. Second hardest: Two thousand, and Third: One thousand. **Get it?" **She asked.

_"We think." _The Brothers Grimm stated in unison.

"_Good_." Blondie stated beaming. "With their high scores, Ten girls will win round one and participate in **Round Two**. This is what the poems are for. Me, Cupid, And Melody will read the poems and the girls will have to buzz in, and guess what boy the poem is about. Each question is worth twenty points. **Still with me?"**

_"A little." _Giles and Milton stated once again.

"Great!" Blondie stated excitedly. "The three girls with the highest points advance to **Round three**. Which is Truth or Scare."

"_Scare_?" The two brothers asked nervously, now regretting agreeing to this.

"_**Scare**_." Blondie repeated happily. "They can choose to tell the truth, which will be observed by our guest star: _**Pinocchio**_. He can smell a lie from a kingdom away. _**Or~, **_They can choose to preform a disgusting or frightening task. The last girl standing gets to be the _**"Sweet Heart" **_Queen of the School for a week. Her Court consisting of the Canidates for thronecoming queen. **Got it**?"

Milton looked at his brother with much concern causing Giles to laugh and pat him on the shoulder.

_"Well, you only live Once Upon A Time." _He stated laughing.

"Very well." Milton stated.

Blondie squealed and went to get everything together.

_**A/N: For the poems, I would like whoever reads this and likes it to PM me poems you have written, cause if I write them the story will not be interesting and will be predictable, and we don't want that...so I will look foward to your post. Oh and if you dont get the game, just PM me or voice ur confusion in ur reviews and I will post the rules up. The polls for hottest EAH boy and who should win are up. So...till the day after tomorrow lol XD.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I update like a crazy person lol...well now the plot is coming together...I am really hitting the Alice in Wonderland books lol, to try to unerstand how the natives speak, their language is what you call Sophiticate Nonsense. Well, enjoy this chapter, and for the Duchess fans, and non Duchess Fans, the chapter after this, please dn't be mad. For the ones who don't like her...don't be happy lol. im talking like you people read these lol.**_

**Chapter 9: Smile for me Kit-Kat XD**

Brandy growled under her breath. At the moment she was in front of the door of Kitty Cheshire's dorm room. Since she was on the list of people Brandy and her sisters needed to take over the school, Julie thought it was a good idea for Brandy to have tea with Maddie and Kitty. Brandy cursed herself. She tried to get out of it, but Julie said she would have more luck with kitty since she was also a feline.

Brandy didn't like these girls one bit. She didn't like anyone from Wonderland. She _definately _didn't wanna have tea with em! Brandy sighed, and reminded herself again that this was for her sisters and knocked.

The door was quickly open, revealing a smiley Maddie.

The crazy girl grabbed Brandy by the arm and pulled her into the room.

After the initial shock of being thrown around like a rag doll, Brandy noticed she was sitting at an impposibly long table.

"Tea?" Maddie asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Yea..._Thanks_." Brandy stated as she heald out her very colorful tea cup.

"She's right!" Maddie exclaimed to Kitty, who was sitting across from Brandy. "We should toast to our newfound friendship!" She stated, as she and Kitty clinked tea cups with Brandy.

"No." Brandy started to say, until she saw that her cup was completely full.

"No what?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing." Brandy muttered.

The time has come." Maddie stated. " To talk of many things: Of shoes and ships- and sealing wax- of cabbages and kings."

Brandy lifted an eyebrow.

"She wants to know, what're you plotting." Kitty stated.

Brandy's eyes dialated just a bit. "_Nothing_." She stated. "**What, **I should be planning things because i'm a _villain's _daughter."

"_No_, **because **you were mistreated." Kitty stated as she took a sip from her cup. "**Because **you were ripped away from your parents, banished at a young age, and beaten for reasons unknown or no reason at all. You walk around the school always on gaurd, always suspicious, trusting of nobody. You are becoming evil, not because of your parents past, but because of what your surroundings molded you into. I am not stupid Brandy Snatch, and do not treat me, or Maddie like we are. We all might speak nonsense, but whether you like it or not, accept it or not, we are all mad here. You crave chaos. You're happiest when the world is in an uproar, and you thrive on madness. Even when your magicis at it best when it is the catalyst to confusion. And you still can't admit it? It was the power you were born with, to instill fear into the hearts of fairytales everywhere, and you can't change it. None of the events occuring in your life are in your control, so stop letting it get to you and lay back to enjoy that breath of air going into your lungs."

Brandy stared at the other feline across from her blankly.

Maddie stood up, and grabbed her tea pot. "More Tea?" She asked.

"Please." Kitty stated, holding out her cup.

As Maddie filled it, Kitty looked at Brandy. "We're all mad here." Kitty stated. "If we turn against eachother, we have nothing left. When the Evil Queen Rampaged through Wonderland, not many escaped."

Brandy rose her eyebrows in shock. Her and her sisters were exiled for quite a while and never really stepped a foot on Wonderland soil. They had no idea it was equivalent to a war zone now.

"What do you want to know?" Kitty asked.

Brandy's heart stopped, and for the first time in her life, she cried in front of a person who was not neither of her sisters.

Maddie walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. The hat- themed fairytale seldom got serious, but this girl was like her. Born in madness and suffering quietly. "More Tea?" She asked.

"_Forget _mad." Brandy choked out. "_**You're both insane." **_She laughed.

After that, it became a session of laughter, broken tea cups, and people randomely breaking out in song.

After a beat Kitty sat on Brandy's lap. On a bean bag. "You should smile more kit kat." She stated.

"Don't _**ever~ **_call me that." Brandy stated seriously.

A few hours later Brandy exited the mad room and arrived back at hers. Her sisters were patiently waiting, and immeadiately became concerned when they noticed the Redness of their youngest sister's eyes.

Julie cupped Brandy's face in her hands.

"I know who to push first." Brandy stated, laughing bitterly. "**Cerise Hood**."

"Why her?" Jabrina asked.

Brandy gently removed Julie's hand from her face, and turned to look at Jabrina. "Let me give you her full name." She stated. "Cerise..._**Bad **_Hood." She stated.

Julie gave a soft gasp of shock as Jabrina sighed. "Whoa." She stated. "If we're gonna push her...let's do it gently. It appears life's already screwed that girl over already. I can't imagine what thats like."

"At least she has the friends that she does." Brandy stated. "That can keep her secret until the day they die. Kitty only told me because she wanted us to know what we were getting ourselves into if we start a revoltion."

"She knows?" Jabrina asked.

Julie rolled her eyes. "**Of course **_**she **_**knew**." She stated. "_She's the Cheshire cat!_"

"Don't worry." Brandy stated. "She and Maddie are on our side. Apparently they're tired of watching their friends suffer. They just want it to end."

Jabrina sighed and sunk in the covers of her bed. "_Then we shall grant their wish." _She stated.

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, man im tired...and energized at the same time. Does that make sense? Of course it doesn't lol. Oh, if you go on my profile, the poll for Hottest EAH boy is up lol.**_


End file.
